Magic Mike
by NinjaWarrior1
Summary: A summoner with exceptional musical skills bonds with a certain sorceress through song. What will become of their duet?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while, but finding time and inspiration to write is becoming smaller and smaller. However, I did get the inspiration to create this after listening to a couple songs. Yes, the story is about Leblanc and here's why. One, for some reason she just kind popped into my head while I was listening to these songs, like her voice just fit the part. Two, I feel she doesn't get enough love. That's really it. Anyways, here is a completed story full of smut and love. Try your best to imagine what I wrote, but really just let your imagination take you away! Please, fav, follow, and review if you like it, mainly the reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear from you guys!

I'm planning to do one with Leblanc, Sona, and Ahri all together, but only if I get enough feedback! Peace out, and please enjoy the story!

PS: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes! I wanted to get this story out ASAP for you guys!

Hurrah!

-Ninja-

* * *

Leblanc stood silently in-front of the light bulb encompassed mirror that comprised the center piece of her dressing room. The makeup artists had already spiced her up and done their own form of magic. Her raven hair was straightened and fell enticingly down her chest to her breasts while the rest fell down to her mid back. Her feminine features stood out as she stood stark naked in-front of the mirror. Her large breasts were full, round, and firm; perfect, not sagging in the slightest despite their large size. Her midriff was flat and slightly toned, leading to her freshly shaven pussy and long legs. Her hands slid down to her slightly wider hips and moved around to an ass that required some work to slide jeans on.

" _No nothing is wrong with my body_ ," thought Leblanc to herself. She sighed in frustration as she sat down in her chair and rubbed her temples. " _What is the problem then?!_ "

Suddenly, she stood up, her chair flying backwards from the sudden motion.

"Enough," she said out loud, "I won't let it get to me."

She sauntered over to her wardrobe and took a moment to admire her many outfits. She reached into to grab her normal garb, but paused as she felt her hand glide over the silk of her robe.

 **—Flashback—**

Mike laughed, clutching his stomach as he struggled to contain himself. "Really Leblanc, you are hilarious," he said breaking out into another fit of laughter.

She smiled and for once in her life, felt genuinely at ease around this man. Just as she smiled, she remembered that she couldn't allow herself to fall for this man, her serious expression returning. God she hoped he hadn't seen her smile. Apparently he hadn't noticed due to his uncontrollable fit of laughter. Yet, the more and more she watched him enjoy himself, the more she felt her countenance break. Finally, she couldn't help herself and chuckled slightly.

Mike stopped laughing immediately and pointed to Leblanc, who was currently blushing and trying to hide her slight chuckle behind her small gloved hand.

"You laughed!" he exclaimed. "You…Leblanc…just laughed!" he said with a growing smile on his face.

Leblanc tried to blow him off. "No…really…I didn't…"

Mike interrupter her, "I just saw you!" he said happily.

She retorted, "No really I…"

Mike kept smiling. "I can't believe I made THE Leblanc laugh! Even if it was just a chuckle," he said, his eyes at half mast, cockily staring straight into her raven ones.

Leblanc rolled her eyes and sighed in surrender, "Fine…you caught me," she said holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Ha! I knew it!" chuckled Mike. "Really Leblanc, you should laugh more. You look beautiful when you smile!"

 **—End Flashback—**

Leblanc sighed in frustration. She removed her hand and started to pick out her Prestigious Skin. First, she grabbed a pair of black, lacy panties and slipped them on over her shaved lips, leaving very little to the imagination as the panties were practically transparent. Next, she grabbed her white, raven lined corset. She slipped the garment through her arms and positioned it over her large breasts and began buttoning the garment. She adjusted the hem on her breasts to achieve the most cleavage without exposing her nipples and smoothed the cloth until it fell just above her panties, still allowing a majority of the lingerie to show. Third, she grabbed her black stockings and slid the silky material up her long legs, up to her mid-thigh. She used garter straps to hold the material up, also located around her mid-thigh. Afterwards, she threw on her raven and red overcoat. She felt the material cling to her body like she was used to a sighed in relief. A pair of black stilettos completed her attire. Her finishing touch was her top hat, which she placed lightly on her hair and tilted forwards slightly.

She turned towards the mirror and checked herself over one last time. Everything was perfect, so why did she feel…off?

 **—Flashback—**

"Wow Leblanc! You look absolutely stunning in that outfit!" gushed Mike.

Leblanc elegantly stepped down the stairs of the institute as she arrived at Mike's side.

 **—End Flashback—**

Leblanc slammed her fist into the wall of her dressing room. She turned around and sank down until she sat awkwardly on the cold floor of her dressing room. She struggled to keep back tears, mainly for the fear of messing up her makeup, but for the conflicting feelings she felt battling inside her.

" _No other man has made feel this way before, so why is he any different?_ " she thought to herself.

She heard footsteps nearing her door so she quickly stood up and fixed her corset and anything that would make her appear in disarray.

A few knocks along with a message floated through the thin door, "Are you ready Leblanc? May I come in?" asked the voice.

Leblanc calmed herself and replied, "Yes".

The door opened slightly and the face of Mike pocked inside. "Oh great. You're dressed." The rest of the door opened completely and he walked in quickly and closed the door behind him. He turned back around and immediately she glanced at that shadow that never seemed to disappear from his face. A quick look over and she found that she enjoyed his attire.

Mike was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket. The jacket was unzipped completely so one could see the white shirt beneath and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had a five o' clock shadow going on, which Leblanc found really sexy, along with his slightly ruffled brown hair. She was actually surprised. He looked very attractive. However, Mike's words broke her thoughts.

"You ready?" he asked.

She looked at him, noticing that his smile was gone, replaced by a more caring expression.

"Y-yeah I'm ready," she said.

She expected him to respond, but he remained quiet.

Suddenly, she felt him hugging her. At first she was stunned, but eventually she returned the hug, actually finding herself holding him tightly. After a while, she felt him release her, so she let go and they stared at each other.

"I remember when I did my first gig," started Mike as he broke the silence that had come between them. "I was so nervous, but once I got up there, I just let the music take me away."

Leblanc nodded.

Mike smirked. "Just let the music do the work. Don't think about it too hard. And for once, just go and enjoy yourself." He paused, then continued. "Plus, at least half the institute will be turnt by the time you go up there," he said jokingly.

Leblanc cracked a small smile. "OK. I'll try," she replied.

Mike smiled and tilted her hat up slightly. "I know you will."

He then turned on a dime and exited quickly, leaving a very confused and slightly horny Leblanc standing alone in the room.

Leblanc felt her knees shake and give out, causing her to fall to the ground. Confusion…possibly. Nerves…maybe. Love…

Well that was the question she was struggling to answer. Soon, the cold tile became too much for her exposed thighs and she forced herself to stand. Deciding that she couldn't remain in her room any longer, she gathered herself and left. She walked along the pathway where all other performers were prepping and emerged backstage. Lights, props, confetti cannons, it was all littered around her as she somehow managed to avoid crashing into any summoners who were scrambling to finish assembling all the parts that would comprise the concert stage. Thankfully, they were almost done.

Luckily, she managed to find a spare chair in the corner of the area and used her distortion to grab it before someone else could.

" _Thank gods for teleportation_ ," she thought.

Boredom still crept over her as she watched the little minions finish setting up for the concert.

It was going to be the biggest celebration the League had ever thrown and it was going to be crazy. Performers from all over were going to be participating and the entire league community was involved. The venue was massive and people from all over Runeterra and Valoran were coming. Just the thought made her slightly nervous, but that wasn't the kicker. Sona was headlining…and so was Mike! She had never thought about it, but she suddenly realized just how big a hit Mike became.

He just randomly appeared at the League one day, barely managing to obtain a job as a musician in the reflecting chamber. He eventually rose to prominence when champions began to compliment his abilities and came to watch. Soon, he was packing the place with numbers around the same as when Sona played. She still remembered the day when the concert was announced. Never before had the League done something of the magnitude proposed. And of course, Mike was the leading proponent of the festival.

She got up from her spot when she noticed the lights go down, and the first artist grace the stage. She entered from the side and looked out into the audience. They stretched as far as the eye could see and the stage was full of spotlights, electronics, and pyrotechnics. She saw tons of people in the crowd dressed up with crazy glow bands around them and wearing very skimpy outfits as well. It seemed that Mike was right, half of the Institute was going to be wasted by the time she was set to perform. Either way, it was set to be crazy.

Leblanc withdrew back into the curtains and walked back down away from the stage via the stairs, choosing to return to her chair. The concert started and the first performer was the band Pentakill. She heard the roar of the crowd and the pounding of their music begin. She wasn't a big fan of their music and tried to ignore them as much as possible, choosing to focus more on her thoughts.

 **—Flashback—**

Mike opened the door for Leblanc, allowing her to enter his room first. He followed her and heading into the kitchen.

Leblanc was immediately surprised because of the sheer volume of music stuff Mike had in his room. There were various guitars, both acoustic and electric, bases, a full drum set, mics, and a many floating orbs that appeared to contain beats. Sheets with symbols were throw throughout the couches and covered the floor.

Almost as if reading her mind, Mike spoke up. "Sorry about the mess. I would have straightened up if I knew I was going to have company," he said.

Leblanc nodded, returning to survey the mess, finally speaking up.

"W-what is all this?" she asked.

Mike returned to her side with a two glasses of red win, handing one to her and taking a sip from his own.

"Thanks," she said, allowing Mike to answer her question.

"Well, I use it all to make music. I play all these instruments and I use my knowledge to comprise beats, lyrics, rhythms, and anything else I desire," he said staring at his masterpiece of a mess.

There was some silence between them while Mike squatted down and plucked a few notes from his acoustic guitar.

"Speaking of which, that is actually the reason I called you here," he said with a smile on his face.

"For what…exactly?" asked a skeptical Leblanc.

"Well, from what I heard of you during your conversation with Swain earlier, when you use that melodic voice of yours to persuade him to listen to your plans, I couldn't help but chose you to sing the chorus in one of the songs I had just composed. Well, that and I thought the subject fit you perfectly."

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Devil," responded Mike smirking cockily.

Leblanc crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to flatter a woman," she muttered.

Mike chuckled and continued shifting through his mass of papers and notes. "Ahh, here it is," he said while holding a few sheets of paper. He quickly ran over to her side and showed her the song.

 **—End Flashback—**

Leblanc heard the crowd cheering as the members of Pentakill stepped off the stage. She noticed that Sona was the only one who returned to the changing rooms, most likely to prepare for her later event she thought. With her attention back on main stage, she noticed Ahri preparing to enter the arena. She was all decked out in her Pop Star skin complete with her pink tails and glittery outfit. As the music started playing, she watched the succubus saunter out and start her first song. Leblanc sighed once again and returned to her thoughts.

 **—Flashback—**

"That was fantastic Leblanc! You hit every note beautifully!" commended Mike.

Leblanc removed the headphones and smiled. "And there's that beautiful smile!" continued Mike.

Leblanc blushed, trying to hide it as much as possible, but ultimately failing. "Thanks Mike."

She sat down in the sound proof room and unscrewed the bottle of water he had placed for her. She took a couple of swigs and enjoyed the cool liquid soothing her sore throat.

"Go ahead and take a few minutes of break. I'm going to get a few things for my equipment that I wanna try out," he explained.

Leblanc nodded, watching him leave through the grass that separated them, and let her legs rest for what felt like the first time in years. At last, she was alone with her thoughts. In hindsight, it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be. The time she spent working with him was actually enjoyable and she found that the song she was singing was really energizing.

She noticed Mike had returned, the sound of his voice penetrating through the loud speakers confirming the fact.

"OK, let's try your verse from the top. I'll start the beat and you going in on cue."

* * *

Note: The song is "Devil" by _Cash Cash_ (feat. Busta Rhymes, B. o. B.  & Neon Hitch)

For the song, Leblanc will be singing Neon Hitch's part, the chorus, Echo will be rapping B. o. B.'s part, and Lucian will spit Busta Rhymes' part. The DJ, normally _Cash Cash_ , will be Mike.

* * *

Leblanc placed her head phones back on and stepped up to the mic.

"Ready?" asked Mike.

Leblanc flashed him a thumbs up and Mike turned on the beat.

The first couple notes flowed smoothly into Leblanc's headset signaling her to start the verse.

"I've been dancing with the devil, he was always good to me!  
And I've been walking in the shadow, of a friendly enemy!  
But now I'm fucking rocking, living in the moment!  
Shoulda known that you would bring me down!  
Yeah, I been dancing with the devil, like, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh!"

Leblanc finished her flawless singing and let Mike take over.

"The Cash Cash make my ass bounce back"

A series of electronic base drops followed the simple line and shook Leblanc's headphones. Honestly, she had to admit that the song sounded really good. When the drop finally finished, the music cut out and Mike got up and rushed into the studio.

"That was perfect Leblanc! You really sound beautiful…you have no idea! I couldn't imagine this song with anyone else!" he said, complimenting her and proceeding to hug her hard.

Leblanc was stunned at first, but eventually loosened up and fell into the hug, wrapping her arms around Mike's waist.

"Here, come take a break and take off those headphones. You really need to listen to the completed track," urged Mike.

She shrugged and exited the studio with him, both meandering over to a series of what appeared to be purple summoning orbs, but were actually a complicated set up of electronic beats and dials. He gave her some head phones and hit play on the song, watching her listen as he stood above her with a smile on his face.

 **—End Flashback—**

Ahri had just finished her set when Leblanc returned to the real world. She stood up and walked calmly over to the right of the stage, waiting at the bottom for Ahri to come down. The half fox hopped down the stairs and gave Leblanc a big hug.

"Go kill 'em!" she yelled. "I got them all excited for you!"

Leblanc watched as the fox strutted off backstage. Returning her focus to the stage, she watched as the lights and lasers died down until the venue was pitch black. Leblanc noticed that a bunch of summoners, the technicians, were preparing the set for the last, and most exciting performance.

Leblanc found that, when she tried to ascend the stairs, she couldn't move her legs. They were frozen in place. It finally dawned on her: she was scared. She had performed countless assassinations and undercover missions all with the up-most confidence, but she couldn't maintain her composure now?

Suddenly, something was touching her shoulder. Leblanc turned around to see Sona, wearing her DJ skin, pat her on the shoulder. Her reassuring smile managed to calm some of the nerves Leblanc was feeling.

She returned a weak smile and watched as Sona sauntered sexily up the steps, her big ass bobbing from side to side as she ascended the stairs. When she arrived at the top, Leblanc saw Sona snap, and immediately her etwahl appeared, but re-skinned in tune with her clothes.

Then, Leblanc noticed her talking to Mike. He had a pair of headphones around his next and was smiling as he addressed Sona. He spoke shortly and she nodded, turning and continuing out onto the stage.

Mike then turned away from Sona and peered down the steps until he locked eyes with Leblanc. His smile widened and he jumped down the steps until he arrived at her side.

"Ready?" he asked excitedly.

"Um…not really…" muttered Leblanc.

Mike looked around and noticed Echo and Lucian walking up. He gave them each a fist bump and wished them luck as they passes him and Leblanc. Once they were out of sight, he made sure no one else was around before he continued.

"Listen to me Leblanc," he said, his tone and expression much more serious than before. It drew her attention to him as she looked at him with teary eyes. "I have never had as much fun making music as I have with you. You have a beautiful and majestic voice, something that I can't get enough. You might be thinking that I just said those things to be nice, but that's wrong! I truly meant them. I meant everything I have ever said." He lifted her chin up so their eyes met. "You are beautiful and amazing and perfect and I wouldn't want to spend this concert with anyone else."

Leblanc's heart almost burst when she felt his lips against hers. All of the pain, anxiety, worry, and confusion she had felt leading up to the concert was erased and she let herself be open and vulnerable. She let her body mold to his and closed her eyes, letting the kiss take her away. She felt his soft lips against her own and enjoyed his intoxicating smell. She couldn't have been happier. He loved her! He really loved her!

Mike broke the kiss and pulled away to look at her. Leblanc was on the verge of tears, tears of joy.

"I love you too Mike," she said happily and embraced him one last time.

Her smile matched his as they took their first step forward together, as a couple.

"Now, let's go give them a show that they won't forget!" he said excitedly. He gave her one last peck on the lips and dashed up the steps.

Leblanc smiled, this time not trying to hide her feelings. She decided then and there that she was going to give the best damn performance of her life.

Slowly, she climbed the stairs that lead up to the main stage of the concert. Standing on the side, outside the view of the audience, she waited for the music to start, and for her queue.

The lights turned back on and the audience roared their approval. In the spotlight was Mike, with a microphone in hand and his biggest smile on.

"What's up Valoran!" he screamed.

The crowd yelled back with a deafening roar.

"Who's ready to party!" he screamed.

The crowd once again roared their approval.

"Then let's go!" he yelled.

For this part, I recommend, actually, I command you to listen to the song "Devil" by Cash Cash in order to understand the lyrics and whatnot of the concert setting. Just imagine to the best of your ability the setting I will try to describe, while listening, because the song portrays it much better than me. So take a moment to get the song ready and continue reading when ready. If you need to listen to it multiple times, please do.

The crowd went nuts and cheered their hardest yet. Finally, the main attraction had begun, and every soul in the audience was going crazy.

Another spotlight came on, this time around Sona, while the other remained on Mike, who had just arrived at his setup of small purple orbs. With a nob of his head, Sona began the first notes of their set, the beginning to the song "Devil". The overhead lights started to flash and grow brighter as the notes flew from her etwahl.

Leblanc noticed her queue and started the little intro line she had, "Ohh, oh, oh, ohhhh!" walking out into the middle of the stage, leaving the backstage behind her.

Immediately afterwards, she heard Lucian yell, "Let's go!" signaling to her to start the chorus right afterwards. Putting a sultry smile on her face with mic in hand, she started to strut down the stage as she sung. One foot in front of the other, slowly strutting down the runway, making sure her hips were as sensual as possible.

"I've been dancing with the devil, he was always good to me!  
And I've been walking in the shadow, of a friendly enemy!

She noticed in the background, where Mike was located, that he was standing on his table with his hands over his head clapping, the audience following his lead. The lights were changing colors and flashing in accordance with the beat, the heavy baseline pounding in the background along with everyone's claps.

Finally, she reached the end of the stage, where she extended her arm rapidly, using her magic to summon her staff, which had transformed into a mic and stand.

But now I'm fucking rocking, living in the moment!  
Shoulda known that you would bring me down!

She had slammed the stand down onto the stage in-front of her and continued singing. She stood up tall and exposed her entire front body to the audience. She saw the lust filled stares of the crowd as they admired her flawless form and skimpy outfit.

Yeah, I been dancing with the devil, like, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh!"

Leblanc took the mic from the stand the moment she spoke the last word and walked slightly to the side, away from the stand, in order to give the audience a better view. As she sung the "ohh" part, she bent over from her waist and sensually slid her hand up from her ankle to her waist, arriving at the hem of her underwear just as her verse ended.

Sona stopped playing which allowed Mike time to play his recorded line for the audience.

"The Cash Cash make my ass bounce back"

As the line finished, the lights went crazy and the laser shot over the entire audience. Leblanc watched in awe as the audience went crazy during the drop and saw couples grinding and kissing each other as the music continued to play, which inspired her to add her own bit of sexuality.

With a wave of her hand, the stand disappeared and she stood center stage, facing the opposite direction of the audience. Grabbing the edge of her cloak, she tore the garment off and bent over at the waist slightly, and started twerking. Her ass shook as her lack of a cloak exposed her lacy panties. Leblanc didn't care, however, she was having the most fun of her life. The base ended however, and she got back up and let Echo take over.

Echo walked out onto the stage and started spitting his verse:

"I guess I'll play the bad guy  
I swear I told you last time  
You knew I wasn't good for you  
But you swore you hit the jackpot  
And you swore you struck gold  
You were stepping on your toes  
Always tripping over nothing  
But nothing's on the floor  
I swear the time it takes  
To congregate and conversate  
Just so things don't complicate  
I just don't have the time of day  
To try to pay attention to what your momma say  
She just moving lips, moving lips  
Talking 'bout stupid shit, stupid shit  
And she don't know how to keep the man  
But she can move them hips, move them hips"

He was flawless in his delivery and energized the crowd who were ready to see Leblanc back in action. As the last line of his rap finished, Leblanc returned to the front of the stage, this time on the left side and did what she did before.

"I've been dancing with the devil, he was always good to me!  
And I've been walking in the shadow, of a friendly enemy!

She sauntered down from left to right across the front of the stage, one foot in front of the other and sung like her life depended on it.

But now I'm fucking rocking, living in the moment!  
Shoulda known that you would bring me down!  
Yeah, I been dancing with the devil, like, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh!"

This time, Leblanc timed her walk so she was already in the center of the stage. Just as Mike took over, she prepared herself.

"The Cash Cash make my ass bounce back"

In time with the drop, she bent, from her waist, down until her hands touched the floor and shook her ass for the crowd. She could hear their roar during the base and knew she needed to do something bigger next time if she wanted to do something unforgettable. Now, however, it was Lucian's turn to stun the crowd:

"And I love the way shorty get low  
And the way she bending over and she touching on her toes  
Momma see me looking at her then she wanna pose  
I don't even know why shawty got on any clothes  
And you really know already what I'm gonna drop  
Hella money, mami wanna come up to the top  
I walk a little closer then I do my Diddy bop  
I love the way she moving and the way she make it pop  
And I'm loving the way that you're making it bounce and you're moving it, doing it  
See the way that you're breaking it down and you got them all losing it  
Get it, lit, shake it, shake it  
Bounce, turn up, level, level  
Do it nasty like you out here dancing with the devil"

Leblanc immediately took over and started singing the bridge of the song.

"Hey, hey, hey  
I knew you were trouble, trouble, trouble  
Don't wanna look you in the fa-a-ace  
I knew you were trouble, trouble, trouble!"

Once again she conjured her staff and used it as a mic, delivering a powerful transition. Meanwhile, the lights slowed down and sparkled in place, switching colors slowly. As she sung, she looked out into the crowd and watched them move as a wave, oscillating up and down and rocking to the sound of the beat. All that was left was to nail the ending, the last chorus.

"I've been dancing with the devil, he was always good to me!  
And I've been walking in the shadow, of a friendly enemy!  
But now I'm fucking rocking, living in the moment!  
Shoulda known that you would bring me down!  
Yeah, I been dancing with the devil, like, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh!"

As the song neared its conclusion, Leblanc headed towards Mike's DJ station where he was busy mixing beats and changing the base. During the outro she slowly made her way up the stairs that lead to his station.

"Shoulda known that you would bring me down  
Yeah, I been dancing with the devil, like, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh!"

As she arrived, her last verse ended and Mike set up the drop:

"The Cash Cash make my ass bounce back"

When the base dropped, she leaned over his table and kissed him, the duo interlocking lips for a brief moment while the crowd went crazy. The song ended and the last beat resounded across the venue until it fell silent. Leblanc used her distortion and teleported back down to the main stage and waved to the entire crowd as they erupted into a roar of approval before sexily making her way offstage.

Mike smiled to himself as he watched her until she was offstage.

" _Alright_ ," thought Mike to himself, " _time for the finale_."

* * *

This next song is "I Lived" by One Republic, the Arty Remix. For clarification, it is the Arty Remix of "I Lived" by One Republic. The vocals will be done by Mike and the music by Sona. Once again, I highly recommend listening to the song to get the full feel for the environment I am describing. That and I think it is a pretty good remix.

* * *

Leblanc dashed offstage, happier than she had ever been before.

" _They loved me! The really loved me!_ " she thought to herself. She had done her best onstage and killed it. What made her even happier was the thought that Mike loved her too. Turning the corner, Leblanc scurried through the metal barriers that separated the backstage from the crowd and joined a few of her fellow champions in the front rows. She managed to maneuver her way through until she saw Katarina, Ahri, and a few of her other friends. She game them both a big smile, which they returned and directed their attention towards the dark stage.

Meanwhile, the darkness allowed Mike a few seconds to get every logistical thing done.

"It's all up to you Sona. Just like we discussed," he said.

She nodded. Mike grabbed a mic and ran down the steps onto the center of the stage and motioned to Sona, who started the first note that symbolized the beginning of the song. The lights stayed off, even when Mike began to talk.

"Tonight has been amazing!" he exclaimed. The crowd roared and shouted in approval, causing Mike to smirk.

"And it isn't over yet! We have one last song for you all!" Again the crowd applauded. Mike paused for dramatic affect before continuing, letting his words sink in.

"Enjoy the time you have here!" he started, "Enjoy living…enjoy life to the fullest!"

The lights slowly got brighter and brighter as the music picked up, illuminating Mike as he stood with his hands by his side next to a microphone stand. When his cue arrived he started singing.

"Hope when you take that jump,  
you don't feel the fall.  
Hope when the water rises,  
you built a wall.  
Hope when the crowd screams out,  
they're screaming your name.  
Hope if everybody runs,  
you choose to stay."

The beat picked up, and the sound got louder as Mike saw Sona turn it up a notch. He smiled and removed the mic from its stand and walked to the right of the stage and continued to sing.

"Hope that you fall in love,  
and it hurts so bad!  
The only way you can know,  
you give it all you have.  
And I hope that you don't suffer,  
but take the pain.  
Hope when the moment comes,  
you'll say:"

Mike used his right hand throughout the verse, clenching it at times of great emotion, while other times pointing to the crowd when he was energetic. His transition to the chorus was signaled when Sona stopped playing temporarily.

"I, I did it all!  
I, I did it all!  
I owned every second that this world could give!  
I saw so many places, the things that I did!  
Yeah, with every broken bone,  
I swear I lived."

The notes continued to play, but instead of starting the second verse, Mike stepped back from the spotlight and faded into the shadows as the spotlight centered on Sona, who was currently in her kinetic form. Her head was bobbing up and down as her hands moved effortlessly across her etwahl, a wide smile on her face. The beat picked up and the piano chord that was normally in the background of the song was now the main beat. The snare drum grew louder as both beat simultaneously stopped. Sona's skin changed to her concussive version as the base dropped. The majestic beat flowed throughout the concert area and moved everyone in attendance. People moved against each other as the melodic beat grew in volume. Hands waved in the air and lights flashed as colorful laser blasted out in a symphony of colors, people jumping in accordance with the rhythm and singing out in harmony with Mike as the spotlight reappeared on him.

"Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh!  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh!  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh!  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh!"

Mike sung in the background as Sona continued with the drop. This time a blast of confetti accompanied Mike's rejoining and fell in waves as he sung. As he sung the last "oh" the base dropped and the normal sound of the guitars joined back with the normal rhythm. Sona also returned to her kinetic state.

"Hope that you spend your days,  
but they all add up!  
And when that sun goes down,  
hope you raise your cup!

Oh, oh oh.

I wish that I could witness,  
all your joy!  
and all your pain!  
But until my moment comes,  
I'll say:"

This time Mike was more energetic, moving across the stage and making more motions with his hands. He even high-fived a few of the people in the front row.

"I, I did it all!  
I, I did it all!  
I owned every second that this world could give!  
I saw so many places, the things that I did!  
Yeah, with every broken bone,  
I swear I lived."

Mike put both hands on the mic and sung with his whole heart and voice, his eyes closed as her let the emotions of the song move through him. The lights were slowly growing brighter until Mike hit the last note, dying down once again in preparation of the base drop. Once again the spotlight was on Sona as all the other instruments cut out. The base built up and Mike sung out at its peak:

"I swear I lived!"

The base dropped and the graceful tone of the music blasted throughout the hall, accompanied by a shower of confetti from the cannons as Sona transformed into her concussive skin. Lights of all colors flashed and the lasers sprayed through the hall. Mike spun around in a circle with his arms out wide as the music played, confetti falling around him with the cheers of the crowd urging him on. With one last sound, he cried out.

"I swear I lived!"

"I swear I lived! (Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh)  
I swear I lived! (Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh)  
I swear I lived! (Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh)  
I swear I lived! (...oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh)  
I swear I…!"

He took a knee in front of Leblanc and sung as if it were a solo directed to her, but shortly after got up and jumped around on stage. He sung with his whole soul as he enjoyed the last few moments of the song before the rhymed cut and the base died out. The lights slowly faded and the concert hall went black, all the while the crowd was in a frenzy over the great concert.

Mike smiled to himself as he waved to the crowd. "Thank you! You've been a great audience!"

The crowd cheered and Mike walked off stage and joined Sona on the side once out of view. He smiled at her as she ran to give him a big hug. They embraced and Sona squeezed him hard. As they pulled away, Sona gave him a quick peck on the lips and winked before running away to her dressing room. Mike stood stunned as he watched her leave before being joined by Leblanc.

The sorceress ran up to Mike with a wide smile on her face before jumping into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He reciprocated her love and kissed with equal fervor. Leblanc loved every second and didn't want the moment to end. However, they eventually had to unlock lips to get some air.

She locked eyes with her lover and smiled, tearing up slightly. "I love you," she whispered, resting her forehead against Mike's.

"I love you too," he responded.

He put her back on the ground where they shared a quick kiss.

Leblanc breathed a sigh of relief as they walked out of the backstage and into the night air.

"What a great night…" she said sighing.

"It's not over yet!" cried Mike as he lifted her up bridal style and walked back towards the institute.

Leblanc shrieked in surprise as she was lifted up but giggled as she let herself be carried back. Closing her eyes, she clung tightly to his neck and relaxed into his warm chest. The chilly night air wafted over the couple as they neared the dorms, cooling them off after a long night.

Eventually, Mike arrived at his room, still carrying Leblanc. Mike's strength actually surprised her as he was able to hold her the entire way back, without setting her down once.

AS soon as the door was opened, Leblanc attacked him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him furiously. She let her true emotions show in her actions, her lips attacking his. He responded in kind and managed to assert his dominance.

Making it to the bedroom was a struggle for Mike, mainly because Leblanc was distracting him from reaching his goal. However, they both made it safely into the room. Mike slammed the door shut with his foot as the couple, still intertwined, stood at the foot of the bed. Leblanc eventually won their power struggle and threw Mike down on the bed.

She stood proudly at the end of the bed. "I like to be the aggressive one," she said with a smirk.

Mike only grinned, but watched in awe as his new lover slowly pulled her stockings down, one by one, until both were thrown off into a distant corner. Seductively, Leblanc started to unbutton her corset, starting at the bottom and working her way up. She loved watching the lustful expression on Mike's face as she fumbled with her buttons.

For Mike it was pure torture. As more and more of her flat, sexy midriff was revealed, he could swear he was drooling. Leblanc noticed this and grinned. As she reached the last button, she paused and acted like she was going to undo it, but slipped. She wanted to continue teasing him, but the needy look he was giving her made her stop. She undid the garment and let it drop, kicking it into the corner. Her large breasts were finally revealed to Mike. Her flawless globes were massive, perfectly round, firm, full, and didn't sag in the slightest. Mike felt himself entranced by their utter perfectness. However, Leblanc wasn't done. Mike's hungry look had only made her hornier.

So turned around so her back was to Mike. Putting her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, she sensually worked her hips from side to side. Turning back around, she continued her little show. She slid them down slightly, until it looked like she would take them off, but just as soon pulled them back up. She continued to dance for him, before finally turning back around and bending over at the waist.

Making sure he had a full view of her ass, she slowly, tantalizingly so, pulled down the lace garment until her shaved pussy was exposed for his greedy eyes. She stepped out of the lingerie and used her foot to kick it into the far corner.

Mike noticed the ravenous look in her eyes and immediately threw off his jacket and stripped off his white T-shirt. Leblanc's eyes widened as she marveled at his chiseled torso. He didn't show it, but he was definitely sculpted. His pecks and abs were defined and his biceps were proportionate to the rest of his hunky frame. As he struggled with the button on his jeans, she saw his rock hard abs ripple beneath his skin as he fumbled around.

She approached him and placed a calming finger on his lips, as if silencing him. He stopped moving and looked at her. She removed her finger and placed it underneath his chin and motioned for him to stand. As if in a trance, he followed her movements until he was standing. She smiled and slowly slid down her body, making sure her breasts contacted as much of his body as possible.

She kneeled down before Mike and looked up at him through her raven locks as she unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them slightly. She could tell he was hard and stroked him through his boxers. She reached inside carefully and pulled out his member. Once again, her eyes widened as his long 9 inch cock popped into view.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "So big."

She kissed the tip lovingly and ran her tongue down the side of his cock slowly. She licked the sensitive underside as she came back up to the head of his member. She heard his lustful moans and looked into his eyes as she engulfed just the head of his long cock. Her lips wrapped around his cock was too much for Mike and he groaned loudly. He loved feeling her hot, wet mouth around his hard member and let loose a string of moans. Meanwhile, Leblanc continued to stare at his pleasured expression as she worked her tongue around the head of his dick.

Moving her hand up to the shaft. She started to slowly stroke him as she focused her attention on the upper part of his penis. She started bobbing her head up and down slightly, working the head and taking time to lick around his shaft.

"Just like that," moaned Mike as he watched her pleasure his cock. "Oh that's so good."

She loved his husky voice as he praised her.

"You like that baby?" she responded sexily.

He nodded furiously, so she decided to take her fellatio to the next level. Wrapping her lips around his cock, she took him as far down as she could go, deep-throating him. His groans met her eyes as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. She gagged as she managed to take 8 inches of his dick. She removed her mouth and spit on his dick, furiously stroking him as she locked lustful eyes with him. She once against deep-throated his cock, feeling the head of his member hit the back of her throat as she managed to take all 9 inches.

Mike groaned, "Oh fuck yeah!"

Leblanc withdrew again and decided to finish him quickly. She engulfed the upper part of his long shaft and used both her hands to pleasure the lower half. Quickly, she bobbed her head back and forth as she speedily jerked his cock. Mike couldn't contain himself as she instinctively started rocking his hips to increase the pleasure. Leblanc continued to pleasure his cock until she felt it start to twitch in her mouth.

Mike stopped bucking his hips as he felt his orgasm nearing. Leblanc removed her mouth and hands and looked up at him eagerly. Breathing heavily, she returned to just sucking him off. This time, she used long, slow, hard sucks to finish him off.

Mike groaned loudly as he felt his orgasm finally arrive. Leblanc opened her eyes in shock as Mike unleashed his load into her warm mouth. Wave after wave of seed sprayed into her mouth as she struggled to contain it all. She greedily tried to drink all of his semen, but the sheer amount was too much for her and she released his cock from her mouth. This was the first time that she couldn't contain all of a man's release…the thought exciting her slightly. She finished of the rest of his offering with a big gulp and stood up from her kneeling position.

She noticed that he was still hard and grinned.

"Wow," breathed Mike. "That was fucking amazing!"

Leblanc winked, but her expression changed to surprise as Mike pulled her down to the bed. "Now it's my turn he said as he lined his face up with Leblanc's cleanly shaven pussy.

She positioned her head against the backboard and opened her legs wider so he could have easier access. Mike slowly approached her. He began by kissing her inner thighs and working his way slowly towards her lips, teasing her like she did to him.

"Please Mike!" moaned Leblanc. "I need you now!"

Mike laughed inwardly and kissed her lips. Leblanc released a deep moan as she raised her hands up to her large breasts. She fondled the globes as Mike slowly lapped at her opening. He grabbed her thighs and, more forcefully, inserted his tongue into her folds. Like a dog, he lapped at her cunt, enjoying the sweet taste of her juices as she squealed in pleasure.

Never before had she felt this much pleasure from a man before, and he hadn't even fucked her yet! Mike continued to pleasure her as she writhed in ecstasy under him. Removing his mouth from her juicy lips, he inserted his middle finger into her. He pumped slowly at first, then as if the pleasure couldn't increase, he curled upwards slightly. Leblanc moaned loudly and jerked, arching her back as she squealed.

Mike kept moving his finger, but once again added his mouth. This time, more furiously attacking her cunt, diving his tongue deeper than he had before. Leblanc thought it couldn't get better, but as if just to prove her wrong, she felt him insert a second finger.

She rubbed her breasts and pushed them together and pulled at her nipples as Mike worked his magic on her pussy. While Mike knew Leblanc was at peak pleasure, he wanted to make her come harder than she had ever before. Taking his thumb, he pleasured her clit. Leblanc's moans were so loud that he couldn't believe she could even hit that high of a pitch.

An electric bolt shot through her body as she felt her orgasm come upon her. Juices leaked from her cunt as she came all over Mike's hand and face. He lapped up her juices insatiably and enjoyed her sweet taste as she spasmed beneath his grip. Leblanc laid still, panting heavily as drops of sweat adorned her brow. She had never cum that hard in her life. Still, her hand lazily played with her breast as she laid against the head of the bed.

"Gods that was fucking amazing," she said in shock.

Suddenly, she felt herself being dragged towards the edge of the bed. She looked up to see Mike's hands on her ankles, pulling her until her pussy was at the edge of the bed. She rose up on her elbows, looking directly at Mike.

Mike stopped his advance and leaned over her lithe body. His chest was even with hers as they locked lips. Their tongues intertwined as he molested her breasts, squeezing the globes roughly together. He tweaked her small, sensitive nipples drawing a loud moan from her, interrupting their kiss.

They locked eyes and Mike spoke.

"I love you Leblanc. I want you to know that I really love you."

Leblanc stared lovingly back into his brown orbs. "I love you too baby," she said as they kissed. However, she broke it off quickly, sexily saying, "But right now, I want you to fuck me until I can't stand!"

Mike didn't need to be told twice as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her eyes were all the confirmation he needed as he plunged into her tight pussy. Her tight lips greeted his swollen manhood as both lovers moaned loudly in response.

"Fuck you're so big!" Leblanc cried.

"Oh you're so tight!" groaned Mike.

Mike loved the feeling of her hot, wet cunt, but she was tight, so he slowly inched his way forward. Leblanc groaned beneath him as he placed his hands on her hips. It took a few seconds, but he was fully sheathed within her, drawing a heavy gasp from Leblanc. She felt his tip her cervix and knew he was fully within her. She looked at him and nodded, saying she was adjusted to his width.

Mike slowly withdrew from her cavern, then plunged back in. He did this a few times to allow Leblanc to produce some lubricant se he could speed up. Eventually, she was wet enough for him to increase his pace, so he grabbed onto her hips and started thrusting with more force.

Leblanc felt his member stretch her walls wonderfully and squealed with each thrust. Her eyes were at half-mast as he speed up even faster.

Soon, the sound of his balls slapping against her lips filled the room as the two bucked against each other. Mike pounded her relentlessly and let her wet cavern please his needy cock. He slipped in effortlessly and punished her pussy with long, relentless strokes.

However, he didn't just plough away, he maneuvered around, trying new angles and seeing if the expression on her face was pleasurable. He cared about her pleasure and made sure to put her satisfaction before his own. Leblanc looked up in her dazed state and saw Mike's muscular, sweaty body piston in and out of her. Suddenly, her string of moans increase as she felt her walls tighten around his cock. Her orgasm was coming, making her even more sensitive.

However, Mike continued to pleasure her non-stop. He felt his cock twitch as her walls tightened. Moving his hands up to her breasts, he played with her nipples as she screamed out. Getting up from her elbows, she latched her arms around his neck as she screamed.

Mike's body bucked as he grunted and released his load into Leblanc. Their simultaneous orgasms only managed to increase their pleasure as they enjoyed each others mutual satisfaction.

Leblanc shrieked in pleasure as she felt Mike's massive load pour into her slutty cunt, torrent after torrent of seed filling her vagina until she couldn't contain it all.

Mike groaned as he emptied himself into her tight pussy, extracting himself, once he felt his orgasm subside. As he pulled out, his massive load followed, a stream of his excess cum flowing out from her folds. The stream flowed down her ass and formed a small puddle on the covers.

The couple breathed heavily as they each moved to embrace each other. There was no time to rest. They kissed eagerly and excitedly. Leblanc broke the kiss and turned around, this time on her hands and knees. Positioning Mike behind her, she pulled his member into her wet folds.

"Fuck me hard!" yelled Leblanc.

Mike didn't respond, only focusing on ramming her pussy with his hard cock.

"Of you feel so fucking amazing!' he responded.

Mike started where he left off, pistoning into her ruthlessly.

"That's it baby! Fuck this pussy! Make me yours!" she shouted.

Mike responded with more needy thrusts, loving her dirty talk.

Taking his hand, Mike slapped her ass, a resounding sound echoing through the room.

"Oh!" cried out Leblanc in surprise. "That's it baby! Slap my ass!"

"Oh you like that?" asked Mike rhetorically.

"Oh fuck yes!" moaned Leblanc as she received another slap on her abused ass.

Mike continued to pound her hard, her hot wet cavern fully adjusted to his length.

"Harder! Faster!" groaned Leblanc.

Mike sped up, pounding her as fast as he could, going into overdrive. Leblanc squealed endlessly as she felt his cock hit the end of her vagina repeatedly.

"Yes baby! Yes baby! That's it! Fuck me!" she screamed.

Mike grunted and felt himself nearing another orgasm. Leblanc too felt her walls tighten around his big cock and shrieked as another orgasm rocked her body. Her juiced coated Mike's cock as he continued to thrust into her. Soon, he came and once again filled her pussy with his cum. Leblanc shuddered as she spasmed beneath him. Every surge of his thick, white cum caused another orgasm to rack her body, filling her more and more to the brim. As he continued to release within her, she was amazed by his ability to continue, despite releasing so much.

Leblanc rolled over and collapsed as Mike extracted himself. She collapsed onto the bed, shuddering from the massive orgasms she experienced. Mike too lay down next to her, breathing heavily. Both their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat and they panted heavily. Leblanc however, still didn't feel satisfied and managed to pull her weak body from the bed.

She noticed that Mike was somehow still hard and smiled weakly. She slung one leg over his waist and straddled him, leaning in so their bodies were parallel. She smiled and kissed him lovingly. She pulled away slowly and righted her posture. Positioning herself over his cock, she slowly let it penetrate her pussy.

She bit her lip to suppress the moan and slowly started to bounce on his dick. A slapping sound was heard each time they met, Leblanc fully taking him each time.

Mike watched in awe as her big breasts bounced with each thrust, his eyes alternating between her sexy face and magnificent orbs. Leblanc continued to pleasure him, alternating between riding him wildly and rocking her hips around his groin.

"Oh yeah, Fuck yeah!" he moaned.

"That's right baby. You like that?" she asked sexily.

Mike nodded as Leblanc started to ride him faster.

"Cum for me baby! I want you to make me scream!" she pleaded.

Mike grabbed her hips and started meeting her thrusts, his strong hands guiding her as he slid in and out of her faster. Leblanc screamed as he met her halfway.

"Yes Mike! Fuck yes!" she yelled.

Her breasts bounced faster as he sped up, grunting loudly as he came again, his load shooting deep within Leblanc.

Leblanc couldn't contain herself as she felt his thick seed fill her hot, wet cavern once again. Her eyes wavered as she struggled to maintain consciousness. All she felt was wave after wave of Mike's wonderful cum fill her cunt. All she knew was that his climax continued to bring her more unimaginable pleasure. Mike shuddered as his last shot emptied within her. Leblanc slowly managed to extract herself from his long, still erect cock and collapsed on her hands and knees next to him. He looked up at her as she crawled over to his side. The embraced in a kiss.

When Mike opened his eyes, her saw Leblanc's sweaty visage inches from his. Her raven locks were plastered to her forehead and shoulders from the excessive sweat of their activity, and while she looked tired, Mike swore he still saw a fire burning within her eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

Leblanc used her finger to draw circles around on Mike's chest as he lay vulnerable to her allure.

"That was fucking amazing," admitted Leblanc, her raven eyes staring sexily into his, "but there is something I think we could do to make it unforgettable…" she whispered.

"…What?" breathed Mike curiously.

She curled up next to his ear and whispered softly "I was thinking you could fuck me in the ass…" She paused for a moment to let it sink in before continuing, "Would you like that?" she asked.

She didn't need a response, as the happiness on Mike's face was all she needed to know he was going to make her cum harder than she ever had before.

"Fuck yes…" exhaled Mike, who couldn't believe his ears.

"I thought you would like that…" she said quietly.

She maneuvered around until they were in the sixty-nine position.

"It feels better if you relax it first," she explained.

Mike couldn't even register a thought before her mouth was wrapped around his member once again. She eagerly sucked and lubricated his dick as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Taking in her luscious ass, he kissed her pussy once before diving in with his tongue. He hear her moan seductively and continued to lap at her juices. Using his thumbs, he spread her lips wider so he could better pleasure her and thrust in deep. He could tell by the momentary pause around his cock that a jolt of pleasure had gone through her body as she groaned over his cock.

After a few minutes of preparation, Leblanc got off Mike and straddled him like she did before. She positioned him at her entrance and paused to look at him.

"Take it easy at first. I have always wanted to do this, but have never actually done it before. I'll let you know when you can speed up," she said.

Mike suddenly realized that importance of the act they were about to partake in. He was going to be her first, and she had chosen him! He smiled warmly as she look at him while slowly taking his cock.

Leblanc squealed in pain as the head of Mike's member penetrated her ass, but he ran his hands down her body and comforted her as best he could. Once the head was through, the rest of his shaft followed easily, the prior preparation helping greatly. Leblanc took a few moments to adjust to his length, but nodded at him that it was OK to continue.

Slowly, Mike withdrew from her snatch and reentered, causing Leblanc to inhale sharply.

"Are you OK?" he asked quickly.

"No, no I'm fine. It's actually becoming more pleasurable," she said.

Eventually, Mike found a solid rhythm as Leblanc fully adjusted to his size. Because he lubricated his cock earlier, she found that it was much easier than she had initially expected and found herself on a whole other level of pleasure.

Mike couldn't handle her tight ass as she bounced on his greedily. It felt as if she was sucking him in further and further with each thrust. Her cavern was hot and tight, and it took all of his control to not climax on the spot.

Meanwhile, Leblanc was in heaven, feeling his thick member squeezing against her walls. He felt bigger than he did before and she couldn't contain herself anymore. She sped up and continued to bounce on his cock, causing them both great pleasure.

Mike reached up to her breasts and grabbed the large mounds eagerly, pulling her down so he could suck on her nipples. He took him time with each one, moving his tongue around each one and nipping slightly at her breasts. She loved each moment and felt herself nearing a massive orgasm each time Mike pleasured her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he raised himself from the bed, positioning his knees on either side of her so he could better thrust. Taking control, he grabbed her hips and started thrusting forcefully into her ass.

Leblanc screamed out in ecstasy as she felt Mike take control. She screamed continuously as he entered her over and over. Finally, she felt her walls clamp down on his cock as her biggest orgasm came crashing down on her. She hung on tightly to Mike as he released his biggest load deep within her ass. A literally tsunami of cum exploded within her tight cavern and threatened to spill out after seconds of his climax. Black spots invaded her vision as she enjoyed the best orgasm of her life. Mike still pounded her relentlessly as he continued to empty his massive load deep within her. Finally, he reached his limit and pulled out.

Leblanc felt herself losing consciousness as she collapsed on to the bed beneath her. Mike's limp cock finally fell out of her ass as cum flowed freely from the opening.

Leblanc felt her abused body fall to the comfortable sheets below as she took one last glimpse at her lover. She smiled and let her tiredness engulf her as Mike had fucked her so hard she finally passed out.

Mike barely managed to push himself up into a sitting position. With his last few moments of vision, he looked over at his partner. There was a very large puddle of his cum beneath her pussy and ass as his cum still poured out of her abused holes like a waterfall. He felt very satisfied as he looked at the results of his work, but his eyes were drawn to her sleeping face. She had a smile plastered on her face which made Mike tear up slightly.

He thanked whatever gods delivered her to him and pulled the covers over both of them. He laid down next to Leblanc as sleep started to take over. With his last few moments of consciousness, he felt her snuggle up close to him. He managed to wrap a comforting arm around her before he joined her in the land of dreams.

Leblanc stirred as she felt herself finally become somewhat awake. She barely opened her eyes, still wanting to sleep, but noticed the light streaming through the blinds and decided to check the clock. She saw that it was 12:30 PM and laid her head back down. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on Mike's chest

She smiled as she thought about the events of last night. She hadn't experienced that much pleasure in her entire life. She looked up from her cuddling position and admired her lovers face. She saw Mike sleeping peacefully and didn't want to disturb him because he looked so cute when he was asleep. She tried to remain as still as possible but Mike still stirred beneath her. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked over to see Leblanc's cute raven eyes staring him straight in the face.

"Good morning baby," she whispered.

"Good morning cutie," he responded, kissing her on the forehead.

They just laid in silence afterwards, enjoying each others company. Smirking, Mike pulled the covers down slightly off Leblanc, exposing her back to the cold air. Leblanc shivered and snuggled in close to Mike, pulling the blankets up higher, a slight smile on her face. Mike enjoyed her cute display of affection and wrapped his arm around her.

"God I love you," he said kissing her affectionately.

Leblanc mumbled her reply under the covers. "You only love my ass and pussy," she said, trying to hide her grin.

"Well, those are pretty nice too," replied Mike trying to contain his grin.

"Well, I must admit, you fucked me pretty hard. I honestly didn't know that you would be able to keep up," she said, this time more audibly.

Mike laughed. "Well, now you know. But I told you before, I never break my promises."

Leblanc smiled and thought back to last night when she asked him to fuck her until she couldn't stand.

"Well," she started, "there is only one way to be positive that you kept your promise," she said slyly.

Leblanc unwillingly pulled her covers off and swung her legs off the side of the bed. As soon as she tried to stand, she collapsed, falling to the ground. Mike leaned over the bed to check if she was OK. He grinned as she sat on the ground giggling.

"Well, I can't stand at all," she said, laughing. Mike got up from his side of the bed and picked her up, placing her back on the bed.

"Well, since you can't walk, I guess we will have to spend the rest of the day laying her in bed," he said pulling her close to him.

She willing obliged and snuggled up close.

"I love you Mike," she said, closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth.

"I love you too Leblanc."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey Guys I'm Back! Sorry for the long wait, but there is good news! With school picking back up I now have something to do while I procrastinate! Furthermore, I have developed and solidified a couple of plot points and will introduce them (hopefully) in the next chapter along with the conclusion of the Ahri arc. Anyways, I apologize but want to give a shout out to GoldenMauser30 for kicking my ass in gear. Thanks bro! Your the reason this chapter is coming out. While it isn't complete, I wanted to get something out. Enjoy!

Note: This story takes place before Mike meets Leblanc.

* * *

Ahri's eyes fluttered open as the daylight streamed through her blinds. She groaned slightly and pulled the warm covers up until her face was covered from the bright light. However, the damage had been done and she was awake.

She groaned faintly and pushed the covers off her face. Sitting up, she yawned cutely as she stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. Shifting her legs to the side of the bed, she got up slowly, exposing her nude body, and strolled around to her bathroom to splash some water on her face.

The cool refreshing liquid did the trick and finally woke her up completely. She grabbed the hand towel that lay nearby and dried her face. She threw the used cloth back onto the counter and looked at herself in the mirror.

Seductive golden orbs stared back at her through the reflective material as her eyes roamed over her body. Her long black hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders, to her breasts, and down her back to her waist. Her fair skin was flawless and shined slightly in the dim light of her room. As her eyes moved over her red lips and soft cheeks, they admired her other striking assets. Ahri had massive breasts, one of the largest pairs in the league. Her breasts were perfect; full, round, firm and didn't sag in the slightest despite their massive size, her large orbs proudly remaining firm against her chest. Small pink nipples capped her enormous mounds, creating one of the finest pairs of tits in the league. Because of her large, voluptuous bust, her midriff seemed smaller in comparison, but she maintained a flat, sexy stomach. Her hips flared out wider, matching the width of her breasts, as her supple waist became a sexy, heart-shaped ass that, if she were to wear jeans, would take some effort to slip into. Her pussy was completely shaved, as always, but her eyes continued to move along her body. To finish off her perfect figure, Ahri had long, toned legs. In all, Ahri embodied the embodiment of sex and she epitomized a perfect hourglass figure. Her large breasts, supple midriff, wide hips, and full ass; she was beautiful and mesmerizing. She smirked at her flawless beauty and strut out of the bathroom to her kitchen, her large breasts bouncing slightly with each step she took.

She reached the kitchen and turned on the stove, grabbing a small pan and placing it on the burner. She walked over to her refrigerator and brought out a cartoon of eggs. Cracking open two, she placed them in the skillet and stirred them around until she had herself a meal of scrambled eggs. She scraped the contents onto a plate and sat down at her small, two person table and devoured the food.

When she finished, she cleaned her plate and placed it in the sink. Content, she returned to her bathroom and brushed her teeth thoroughly. Ahri was a big fan of hygiene. After a quick rinse of her mouth, she returned to her main living area and grabbed a magazine from the table and sprawled out along the couch and started to read.

However, right as she settled down, she heard a knock at the door. Curious as to who would knock at her door at such an early hour, she approached the door silently and peered through the peephole. Upon seeing who it was, she inwardly squealed and opened the door.

"Mike!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him and hugging him hard. Her nude figure pressed up against his as he felt her massive breasts squished between them due to the force of her hug. She finally broke away and stepped back.

"Please, come in!" she said, offering him passage into her room.

He hesitated and stayed at the threshold of her door.

"Um, Ahri?" he started, "Why are you naked?" he asked pointing to her completely exposed figure.

Ahri cheered up and replied excitedly, "Well, for one I sleep naked…and two, I never wear clothes when I'm in my room!" She was clearly happy as Mike noticed the gleam in her eyes and bright, innocent smile.

"But what about other people seeing you in this state?" he asked.

"It doesn't bother me," she said with a straight face. Mike knew she wasn't kidding. He shrugged and entered her room.

She closed the door behind him and eagerly pranced over to her couch and laid down sexily, fondling her breasts as she lay on the couch with her legs spread wide, her pussy in full view of Mike.

"So what brings you here Mike?" she asked sexily, almost moaning as she spoke.

"Um…well…" Mike was trying to respond, but found his eyes locked on her wet, exposed pussy as Ahri played with her large breasts.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out.

Uncomfortable with the situation he spoke up. "Uh, could you at least put on some underwear?" he asked.

"I don't own any underwear," Ahri replied, once again with a completely straight face.

"…Really?" asked Mike in somewhat disbelief.

"Yep!" Ahri replied excitedly. "I never wear a bra or panties! They are just too uncomfortable," she explained happily. "I was a fox once you know. I never had to wear those types of things before."

"Well…could you at least put something on?" he asked politely.

"Nope!" replied Ahri cheerfully. "You came to my room, so you have to deal with my rules!"

Mike sighed and sat down on the couch next to Ahri. She noticed his sigh and stopped teasing him and sat up next to him, a sad expression on her face. She leaned up against him, pressing her breasts into his arm as she consoled him.

"What's wrong Mike?" she asked softly.

"Nothing really," he said, "Just busy. The End of the Year Music Festival is still months away, yet I feel so stressed!" he said, rubbing his temples. Ahri smiled to herself as Mike spoke. "Plus, I need people to help with the set list, someone who can sing and dance and get the crowd excited for the headliner!"

Ahri leaned in closer to Mike, her hot breath on his ear. "I think I could help with your stress," she replied devilishly. Simultaneously, her hand reached down into his jeans, past his waistband, and started stroking his member. Ahri's eyes widened as she stroked his cock, noticed that he was way longer and larger than she had expected. Her teasing apparently had a large effect on him, she thought as she smirked to herself. But she couldn't let him know that…yet anyways.

She hid her surprise and withdrew her hand shortly after she received no reaction from Mike. "Ahri, honestly now isn't the time…" he said softly.

She understood and sat quietly on the couch, her hands in her lap with her legs spread to the side of her. She really wanted to help Mike, but she didn't know what to do…other than take his thoughts away with mind-blowing sex.

Suddenly, she perked up, her ears sticking straight up as a light bulb went off in her head.

"I could so it!" she said excitedly, standing up from the couch.

"I will do it!" she exclaimed once again, this time facing Mike proudly.

"What?" he said confused.

"I will be your singer!" she said.

"You? Really? Can you sing?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course!" she claimed. "Come one, let me prove it to you!" she whined.

Mike thought for a moment before sighing. "What the hell. I have nothing to lose. Let's go to my studio."

Ahri cheered and hugged Mike affectionately.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried.

Mike got up. "OK, let's head to my room." He started walking to the door with Ahri by his side. He reached the door and looked over to see she was by his side, but still naked.

"Um, Ahri, you are going to need to put some clothes on."

"Really? Do I have to?" she asked playfully.

Mike sighed. "Just put something on so you aren't naked when we walk through the institute."

Ahri nodded and ran off to her room. Mike watched her bountiful ass bounce as she skipped away, feeling his boner throb slightly.

She returned shortly wearing a pair of tight, white boy shorts that left very little to the imagination and a cutoff tee that exposed a majority of her midriff. The boy shorts molded to her hips and the shirt clung tightly to her breasts, her small nipples poking through slightly.

"Good enough," he sighed, "let's go."

Ahri smiled and followed him out of the room and through the halls of the institute until they finally arrived at Mike's room/office. His room was larger than most of the dorms at the institute, but it also served as his recording studio as well, since he was a newly registered League musician and part time summoner.

As soon as the door was shut, Ahri started stripping out of her clothes. She crossed her arms and slowly pulled the tight tee shirt over her gigantic breasts and slipped out of her restrictive boy shorts. She was once again nude and smiled as she saw the stunned expression on Mike's face.

"Hey, I was once a fox and never wore clothes in my entire life! I still find them uncomfortable OK!" she said defensively.

Mike sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ahri, could you just please put on your clothes? I just don't want to deal with anything like that right now."

Ahri's ears flattened and she pouted cutely. "Fine…" she said quietly. She slipped her shirt back on and pulled up the shorts. However, her ears perked up when she heard Mike mumbling.

"Just not now anyways…" She smiled devilishly, making a note of it for herself.

"OK!" said Mike clapping his hands together. "Time to work!" he said happily. She noticed he looked like a completely different person. His aura was brighter and he looked very passionate compared to his despondent state before.

Mike sat down in his chair and searched through a stack of papers. Ahri came up and stood by his side as he looked through the papers. She watched patiently as he searched through the seemingly endless pages, all while Mike appeared more and more frustrated the longer he searched. After a couple of minutes, Mike finally stopped looking.

"AHHHH!" cried Mike. "Screw it." He grabbed a pen and flipped to a new, clean sheet in his music binder. "I'll just write a new one."

Ahri's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?" she said skeptically.

Mike looked up from his pad with a knowing smirk. "Of course I can. Now what do you want to sing about Ahri?"

Ahri thought for a moment, placing a finger on her lips. "I honestly don't really know. I was just gonna sing whatever you had for me," she answered.

Mike stroked his chin. "Well, what is the thing in life that you spend the most time doing, thinking about, etc.?" asked Mike.

"Sex!" blurted out Ahri. She covered her mouth quickly after her outburst in shame, but saw Mike was laughing.

"Really Ahri," he said through chuckles, "nothing is wrong with that. I don't care if all you think about is sex, we are just trying to write a song, and most of the times great hits are steamy love songs."

Mike put a few notes on the sheet and looked back up with a smile. "Ah! OK I got it! A love song it is!" exclaimed Mike.

Mike wrote furiously, quickly filling up the sheet with notes and lyrics. After a few moments he completed a page and smiled as he held it up in the light. "Well, I think I got something good. Take a look," he said, handing her the parchment.

Ahri looked over the lyrics and shrugged. "I can't tell without the music, but I think it will be fine."

Mike cracked his fingers. "Well," he sighed, "time to work some magic. I'll need to first get the beat recorded so you can sing over it. Give me a couple of minutes."

Placing his headphones over his ears, he rolled up to his mixing boards and started pressing buttons, moving switches, and turning dials. His head bobbed up and down with the mystery beat he was composing and he appeared to mouth the lyrics as he created. At last, he sat back and stared into empty space as he leaned his chin against his fist. A few minutes passed in this manner before Mike silently stood up and turned to Ahri with a smile on his face.

"It is ready! How about you hit the booth and we get some soundbites," he chirped happily.

"Well that was fast," complimented Ahri, getting up from the couch.

"Told ya," he replied.

Ahri sauntered into the recording studio and silently admired the finely furnished interior and expensive looking instruments. "This…looks really expensive," she commented.

"Oh it is. I don't get paid nearly enough to maintain that stuff. So if you break it, you pay for it."

Ahri moved slightly further away from the drum set, guitar, and bass that laid against their respective stands.

"Ahri can you hear me clearly?" asked Mike over the speaker system inside the studio.

"Yeah."

"Good. Put the headset on that is hanging near the microphone. This will allow you to hear the music that will accompany your vocals."

Ahri carefully grabbed the headset and put the device over her ears, giving Mike a thumbs up when she felt comfortable.

Mike motioned for her to take it off. She removed one side and looked curiously at him through the glass, seeing him press a small button.

His voice once again came of the loudspeaker. "Wait until we are ready to record before you place your headphones on. I have a few more instructions."

"Sorry. I got it now," he replied.

Mike nodded. "OK, so sing like you normally would and directly into the mic. The covers will reduce the background noise and clarify any sound. Be relaxed and if you need to just look at the music. This is your first time singing, so mistakes will happen. Just relax and sing like you normally would if you were in the shower," he said kindly.

Ahri nodded.

"OK, I'll play the beat. Look at the sheet for your cue. Good luck," he offered.

* * *

Author's Note: OK this song is "Surrender" by Cash Cash. Once again, I recommend you listen to the song to get the vibe I describe.

* * *

The beat started and the electronic notes increased until they maxed, signaling Ahri to start her verse.

"I was running on an empty heart,  
Not a trace of gasoline  
Trying to dim every single spark  
That could hurt, that could burn all of me"

Immediately, with her first word, Mike knew he struck gold. Her voice was angelic. It was hypnotizing. He would never have guessed her voice would be as harmonic as he was hearing currently. He smiled and watched the succubus succumb to the power of the song, the beat picking up slightly.

"Like a soldier on the battleground  
Lying wounded on the field  
I was fighting alone with a broken sword  
now I'm caught in a war with no shield"

At first, Ahri had felt nervous, but like Mike said, the more she sang, the better she felt. She was becoming more relaxed. Her body started to sway with the beat and her tails waved rhythmically back and forth behind her. She smiled, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as the chorus approached.

"If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender"

She sung with full heart and voice, enjoying her connection to the music. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Mike swaying back and forth as he leaned against the mixing board, his head bobbing from side to side as he moved certain switches up and down. She knew her singing must be good then if Mike was enjoying himself. Her lips turned up into a smile and she felt a warmth envelope her heart. She was going to sing this for Mike. She wanted to show him how great a singer she was!

"If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender yeah!

Surrender, surrender yeah!"

Raising her arms to her chest level, she acted like she was shouting, closing her eyes and singing fully. Her body swayed like a snake and her hips rocked back and forth smoothly. She was sensual and seductive, like a hypnotizing cobra. As the base dropped and the electro-beats took over, she raised her arms up around her head and danced. Enjoyment…that was why she danced. Not for attention, allure, or anything else. She just moved to the music and enjoyed every minute. She even noticed Mike doing his own little dance in the studio. It made her happy and she readied herself for her next verse.

"I pushed and pulled all the ones that tried,  
Then I watched them fade away  
As I look around a vacant room,  
I see nobody left here to blame

'Cause I made myself a prisoner  
Shackled up by all my fears  
But I feel you breaking away at the walls,  
Make them fall make them all disappear"

Ahri enjoyed every moment and felt completely in turn with the rhythm. Mike, on the other hand, couldn't stop admiring Ahri's golden voice. She continued to amazing him, hitting every note perfectly and exceeding all his expectations about the new song. For once, he didn't have to auto-tune, he could just sit back and relax and enjoy the fruits of his labor.

"If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender yeah!  
Surrender, surrender"

Ahri closed her eyes for the last chorus. Her body moved on her own accord. Her tails danced on their own and her arms moved to emphasize her happy body language. The beat dropped for the last time and she danced without inhibitions, singing the last verse while moving sensually.

"Hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender yeah!"

The beat continued to play as she finished the song off with one last line.

"Then I surrender, surrender yeah!"

As the music cut out, Ahri slowly removed her headphones and flashed a quick smile at Mike who was clapping in the studio. Although Ahri couldn't hear him, she knew she had made a good impression. She exited the studio and arrived to see Mike still clapping.

"Ahri that was fantastic!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe you can actually sing like that!"

Ahri felt her cheeks heat up and grow red. "It was nothing really. I just did what you said, what was natural," she admitted.

"That was way more than what I asked for Ahri. You must be a natural!" praised Mike.

Regaining some confidence, due to Mike's compliments, Ahri returned a playful wink to the upstart DJ.

"How about you take five and we come back and make some adjustments to the final track?" proposed Mike.

"Sure," replied Ahri. Quickly, she exited the studio and hurried to the bathroom. When finally inside, she slammed the door shut and eyed herself in the mirror. She was breathing heavily and her face was red like a tomato. Quickly, Ahri reached a hand down her shorts and shoved two fingers into her warm snatch, simultaneously groping her breast under her tight T-shirt.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out quietly, trying to suppress her voice so Mike didn't hear her. "I have never been this fucking horny in my life," she whispered to herself. She removed her fingers for a moment and saw them covered in her juices. "I didn't think I was this wet," she admitted.

Inserting her fingers back into her hot cunt, Ahri continued to relieve herself, also twisting and molesting her nipple until she felt the familiar bliss of her orgasm rush over her.

"Oh fuck!" she breathed heavily. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Ahhhhhhh!" Ahri's body convulsed as her juices sprayed all over her hand, waves of electric shock running through her body. She panted as the orgasm receded, relaxing in the afterglow of her glorious orgasm.

Pulling her shorts back up and smoothing out her T-shirt, Ahri washed her face and exited the bathroom, walking gingerly towards the studio. She returned to find Mike with headphones on his head, writing a couple of notes on a nearby piece of paper.

She tapped his shoulder, "I'm back Mike."

Smiling, he took his headphones off and stood up. "Great work Ahri!" he boasted. "I was just listening to your performance and making a few adjustments. You did a fantastic job. I mean it."

"Thanks Mike. So what do we need to do now?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping to get you back in the studio to get a few background voices to add harmony to your main lyrics, if that's OK with you."

"…Sure," she responded.

Mike noticed Ahri appeared to be fidgeting. "Are you alright Ahri?" he asked caringly.

Ahri opened her mouth, as if about to speak, but quickly closed it for fear of ridicule.

"Come on Ahri, you can tell me anything. If it's about the adjustments to your song…"

"I'm not comfortable," she interjected quickly, cutting Mike off.

"Oh that's it? Well what would make you more comfortable? Water, food, anything, you name it!" he said happily.

"I'm…just really…hot. Can I please take my clothes off?" Ahri said quickly.

Mike appeared slightly stunned. "Really?" asked Mike.

Ahri appeared embarrassed. "I'm really sorry Mike I –"

She was interrupted by his laughter. "That's it?" He stopped laughing momentarily, calming himself down. "Ahri, that's perfectly fine honestly. You can be yourself around me," he said, a few chuckles following his statement.

"…but, but earlier you said no!" complained Ahri.

"I was just a little flustered earlier and needed to focus Ahri," he said placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "You don't realize how distracting your sexy body is." Mike immediately covered his mouth in fear of having said too much, but the words had already sunk in.

Ahri felt her pussy throb at Mike's words. With a smirk, she responded, "I do it BECAUSE I know it is distracting," she said seductively, running a finger across his chest. Raising her other hand, she gently shoved Mike down until he fell back into his rotating chair.

Slowly, Ahri turned her back to Mike, seductively moving her hips as she sauntered towards the light switch. While she walked, she teased Mike, pulling her shorts part-way down her butt, then pulling them back up once she felt Mike didn't deserve to peek. Reaching the dimmer, she lowered the lights, setting an erotic atmosphere.

Eyeing Mike, she returned to the center of the room, throwing her arms in the arm and messing up her hair slightly. Meanwhile, Mike's hungry eyes devoured her figure and eagerly looked over her plump breasts as Ahri fiddled with her shirt.

She shook her hips as she teasingly pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side of the room. Mike's eyes widened as Ahri's massive breasts were released for his viewing pleasure. Her large globes were full, round, and firm, standing proudly on her chest.

She smiled as Mike drooled over her large breasts, moving ever so slightly closer to give Mike a taste. As her small, but pert nipple reached his mouth, she moaned cutely as Mike began to suck lightly. Her moans intensified as Mike brought up his hand and massaged her breast, continuing to molest her nipple.

Switching to her other breast, he continued his exploration, drawing a string of continuous moans from the horny fox. Ahri felt her legs buckle with each flick of Mike's tongue, his teasingly slow movements drawing her closer and closer to her anticipated orgasm. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his movements.

She felt his warm, hot breath on her breasts, his wet tongue teasing her nipples, her pussy juices running down her inner thighs, and his hands groping her mounds. Finally, she had enough and forced Mike's hungry mouth from her globes, panting from excitement and lust.

"You…really…love…my breasts…" panted Ahri, smirking deviously.

"They are just so…perfect…" drooled Mike, "I can't get enough…"

"Well since you enjoyed the appetizer so much, why don't we move on to the main course," whispered Ahri seductively.

Turning around so her back was to Mike, she bent over at her waist, and without bending her knees, she pulled her tight boy shorts down and off her legs. She held the pose much longer than she needed to, allowing Mike to enjoy the glorious view. Her round, heart-shaped ass was fully revealed to him, her tight pink pussy lips sandwiched between her two firm cheeks. Mike's eyes widened as he took in the view.

"Wow…" he mumbled. "You're so beautiful Ahri…" he said in astonishment.

Ahri giggled and, without saying a word, sauntered over to Mike, dropping to her knees and started unbuckling Mike's jeans. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and eagerly found what she had been looking for. She grinned happily as she removed Mike's fully erect cock from his underwear.

"Mmmm…" moaned Ahri in approval as she licked her lips, "You have the nicest cock I have ever seen…"

It was her turn to drool as she eyed Mike's long cock, which was pointing straight at her face. She continued to marvel at his member. It was long, thick, and straight as arrow. She was definitely in for the greatest sex of her life. Mike, meanwhile, admired the seductress at his feet, who was about to give him the greatest pleasure of his life.

Slowly, Ahri inched closer to Mike and gently licked the tip of his cock, causing Mike to shuffle uncomfortably. She locked eyes with Mike as she wrapped a hand around his member, continuing to give his bulbous tip slow lick after slow lick.

"You like that baby?" she asked seductively. Mike could only nod in response.

Deciding to show Mike her true colors, she closed her mouth around the head of his cock, wrapping her lips tightly around his member. Then, she slowly inched her way down his cock, taking inch after inch until she engulfed about half. Withdrawing slowly, she sucked hard, kissing the tip once she released. Picking up the pace slightly, she repeated her process, slowly sucking his cock dry. She loved the feeling of her mouth around his cock, enjoying the sensation of her tongue exploring the edges of his member. She continued to slowly bobbing on his cock, making sure to feel every inch of his perfect cock inside her throat as it rubbed against her walls.

Mike closed his eyes and enjoyed her ministrations. Her hot, wet mouth felt fantastic, her vacuum like suction trying to milk him dry. He tried to control himself, but he knew his defenses were weakening. He just had to avoid falling for her allure. He opened his eyes only to meet her golden orbs and he could have sworn he saw her smile. He knew he was in for some trouble.

Placing her other hands on his cock, Ahri increased her pace, bobbing up and down on his member rapidly, while simultaneously stroking him with both her hands. It took both her hands and mouth to cover Mike's large member entirely.

"Fuck you have a huge cock!" exclaimed Ahri.

Furiously jacking his member, Ahri sucked at her fastest pace, bringing Mike to the edge quickly, hearing his moans get increasingly louder. Changing pace, she removed her hands and maneuvered her mouth as far down on Mike's cock as she could, deep throating his large member. She quickly released his dick and took a moment to breathe, stroking his cock quickly with her hands.

"You like that baby? You want more?" she asked sexily.

Mike nodded eagerly.

In an attempt to further lubricate his dick, she gathered her saliva and spit on the tip, using her hands to spread it around. Then, she engulfed his member again, this time taking the majority of his cock in her wet cavern. She repeated this process for a while, alternating between fast sucking and slow deep movements until she felt his cock twitching rapidly.

"Ahri! I'm about to cum!" exclaimed Mike.

"Yes Mike!" yelled a lustful Ahri. "Cum on my big tits!" Ahri grabbed her breasts and shoved them together, enticing Mike greatly. "Give me your massive load! Cover my tits in cum!"

Mike couldn't control himself any longer and unleashed his massive load over Ahri breasts. His cock spasmed as wave after wave of thick, hot seed painted Ahri's breasts a gleaming sheen of white. After his orgasm subsided, Ahri's breasts were covered in cum. She looked down in amazement and awe as she saw her cum covered breasts.

While she smiled on the outside, she was ecstatic on the inside. Finally, she had found someone who could keep up with her sexual demands! Her excitement grew even more when she realized Mike's cock was still hard.

Slowly, she leaned in and engulfed Mike's cock in her mouth one last time, rolling her tongue around, cleaning his member of any remaining cum. She swallowed greedily and smiled at Mike as he calmed himself down from his explosive orgasm.

"Wow," she started, "that was amazing!" she squealed excitedly. "You came so much!" She reached up with her hand and wiped a glob of cum off into her palm, eagerly licking it up like a cat.

Mike grinned, his erect cock still pointing directly at Ahri.

"No, Ahri. You were amazing. You are just so beautiful and sexy that I couldn't resist you!" he remarked.

Ahri blushed and stood up, her chest still covered in Mike's cum. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it just as quickly, choosing instead to smile brightly. Mike thought he saw a tear glimmer at the edge of her eye.

She approached him slowly, and without a word, kissed him passionately, throwing her arms around his neck. They embraced each other briefly as their lips collided in a battle for supremacy. It was quick and Ahri withdrew not long after having initiated it. She whispered a quick "thank you" into his ear before breaking the embrace.

She turned and gathered up her clothes, slipping on her shorts and T-shirt, and headed to the door, stopping short just before she was about to leave.

"My room. 10:00 PM. Tonight. Don't be late."

She winked and exited the room, leaving Mike to stare blankly at the door. He stood in silence before finally breaking his stance.

"FUCK! I forgot to get the harmonic accompaniment!"

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Check in next time to find out what happens to Mike later!

 **PS: I have big plans for Mike guys! Check in next time to see what new surprise Mike discovers and for the conclusion to the Ahri arc of Magic Mike!**

 **Other possibilities for characters revolves around Sona, Lux, Vi, or Ashe. I really haven't decided what to do next.**

 **HURRAH!**

 **-NINJA-**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it took a while, but I have a quick little teaser for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Mike. He stood in an endlessly white plane. Nothingness expanded for miles. There was not a thing in sight. "What is this place?" he asked again.

Utter silence answered, sending a shiver down Mike's neck.

"Well…great…" he mumbled, pondering what to do.

Shrugging, he stuffed his pants in his jean pockets and walked through the endless white. Hours passed. Maybe they were minutes, maybe they were days, but Mike couldn't tell. It was all a blur.

Suddenly, however, the white gave way to a singular object. Upon laying eyes on the dark blob, Mike rushed forward, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. He neared the object and was able to make out the visible image of a human sitting in the chair. A woman, Mike was sure, but he couldn't make out any of her features. He was still too far away to get a close look.

Yet, as he tried to get closer, he felt himself unable to move.

"What the heck?" he asked in confusion. "I was just able to move a minute ago? What happened?" he asked, becoming frustrated. It was as if an invisible wall restrained him.

"Welcome Mike," chimed a melodic feminine voice.

"Uh…Hi?" replied Mike, mystified by the sudden voice.

"I'm glad you finally found me. I've been waiting for you," she stated, in a tranquil monotone voice. It was both eerie and strangely soothing at the same time.

"That voice is too perfect to be human…" thought Mike to himself.

"Why have you been waiting?" Mike asked, trying to draw answers from her.

"For you Mike," replied the mystery woman. Mike felt like she was toying with him.

"What about me?" he asked, starting to feel irritation swell in his veins.

"You're special Mike. You have a gift, a talent."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, your musical ability of course," replied the woman, almost as if she was smiling at Mike's confusion.

Mike stood silent, trying to follow the being's logic.

The being noticed Mike's hesitance and followed up her previous statement.

"Mike," she said, pausing slightly, "you have potential, potential to change all of music, and even magic itself for that matter."

The woman spoke matter-of-factly, as if Mike should have known this from the beginning.

"Wait, hold up, what?" asked Mike, who struggled to process her words. "Hold on!" he said exasperated. "Let's start from the beginning. Who are you? Where am I? What's going on!" he asked frantically. "And why can't I move!" he shouted.

He heard a giggle resound around him. "Please…Miss…just help me out," he pleaded. "I'm so confused."

There was a moment of silence until the mystery woman spoke up. "I am known as The Conductor, and it is I who controls music. I watch over this realm and protect it. Sometimes, I even provide a little boost to those who compose as well," she explained.

"Whoa…" mumbled Mike. "But I have one question thought. You said you protect this place, but I don't see anything to protect."

"Look around Mike," commanded the woman in a friendly tone.

"But there is noth-"

Mike stopped speaking when he became surrounded by a plethora of musical instruments. Various guitars, pianos, keyboards, drums, trumpets, violins, and other instruments were strewn around him. Every instrument imaginable and then some.

"Whoa what the hell?! When did this get here?" asked Mike, who had to avoid tripping over a guitar as he was now able to move, his surprise having thrown him off guard. Looking down he picked up an acoustic guitar and admired the craftsmanship, running his hands over the neck, across the strings, and over the polished wooden finish.

"It's a nice guitar…" he said sadly. He placed it carefully back down on the floor and looked around at the seemingly endless amount of instruments.

"So what, is this like a land of music or something?" he asked to the woman.

"Almost. It is the embodiment of music itself," explained the woman.

Mike wandered through the junkyard of instruments, admiring everything he saw. He saw things he knew, things he used, and some things he had never seen or used before. Some instruments appeared freshly polished while others were broken, de-stringed, or rusted. He tried to grab a violin but it disappeared before his eyes, and his hand grabbed nothing.

"What the heck?" he stated bluntly.

"It's in use Mike. Somebody has chosen to play the violin." The woman still sat in her chair, causing Mike to straighten up.

"Do all these instruments comprise music?" Mike asked after glancing her over.

"Yes," replied the woman curtly.

Mike thought for a moment before he begun to run around, searching frantically.

"Her instrument is here Mike," responded the women, as if reading his thoughts.

"Has she been here?" he asked hysterically.

"Yes, only once, when she was young."

"What happened?" he asked, still frantic for answers.

"She received the gift of music here," explained the woman.

"Allow me to explain Mike. This isn't just music. It is a holy realm and only the chosen are allowed to enter. The great musicians of old have passed through here, all of them. Your idols came through here, and so did theirs as well."

Mike thought about what she said. "But, isn't music available to everyone?" asked Mike.

"Music is enjoyed by everyone yes, but the artists and composers lie on a different plane. They are the ones who evolve music, who change it, and who determine what type is played and thus enjoyed by others. Singlehandedly, one musician can influence an entire generation and spark a revolution. Their sound can sometimes be so legendary that it grasps the attention of an entire people, often for years at a time."

* * *

Note: I'm referring to people like Michael Jackson, Queen, The Beatles, etc.

* * *

"So what does this mean for me?" asked Mike, standing over a grand piano, admiring the ebony and ivory keys.

"Music is the way to the soul Mike, a place where people can express their feelings in a variety of ways from singing to playing any number of instruments. Music has been around for millennium, since the dawn of intelligent human life. While it was simplistic at first, it evolved over time and has grown into what you see today. Never before has there been such a diverse and unique grouping of instruments in history. And you Mike, you are a musical prodigy. You are blessed with something past generations of musicians would kill for."

"What is that?" asked Mike, looking up from a pile of music sheets.

"You have the greatest arsenal of musical instruments at your disposal. Even more important, you now stand on the precipice of creating the most monumental shift in all of music's history. It is your fate Mike," stated the woman plainly.

"What do I have to do?" he asked in wonder, still letting her words soak in.

"I can't tell you that Mike, at least not yet. You must discover it for yourself. I am only a guide."

"What! How come?" he interjected.

"Don't limit yourself Mike," she continued. "Break the boundaries that constrain contemporary music. I'll be waiting. Until we meet again." The woman Mike saw in the distance, sitting with her back turned, got up and faded as she walked into the distance.

"Wait!" he cried. "How do I do that!" he yelled. "I need more help! I have so many questions!"

"Unlock your hidden potential. Until we meet again…" sounded her hypnotic voice in the distance.

Mike listened in silence as the land around him started to fall apart. Square after square fell around him as he watched the flood collapse from under him. He stood in shock as each square gave way to blackness until he stood on the last remaining square. As it faded, Mike screamed, but no sound came out. He cried as he fell into the oblivion, the blackness enveloping his body.

Mike screamed as he jolted awake, sweat covering his body. He looked around in a panic, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath ragged. After calming himself down, he noticed he had fallen asleep in the studio.

"Man," he groaned, "that was a crazy dream."

He got up and headed to his kitchen. He reached up and grabbed a glass and poured himself some water. After greedily chucking the liquid he splashed his face with water. He dried himself off and headed back to his studio. He sat down and sighed, leaning back in his comfortable chair.

"What did she mean?" he thought. He vividly remembered her parting words, "break the boundaries that constrain contemporary music," but he had no idea what that meant. "Unlock your hidden potential"? What the hell did that mean?

Mike had many questions, but he couldn't process them all.

"Uhhhhgggg!" he grumbled, his face contorting with frustration. "Screw it. I'll figure it out later."

He got up hesitantly, taking one last look at his studio. He eyes glanced at the keyboard in front of him.

Suddenly, for a split second, he saw the keyboard disappear. However, it reappeared just as quickly as it had disappeared.

Mike rubbed his eyes quickly and shook his head. "I must be losing my mind," he thought.

He turned from the studio and headed to take a shower. He had to get ready for his date with Ahri.

* * *

HA! I bet you can't guess what will happen to Mike!

OHHH MY GOD! BTW! Since everyone seemed to love my first story "More than a Chef", I have decided that I will re-continue the story! However, I'm making some changes, some changes that will better help the plot! Stay tuned!

Hurrah!

-Ninja-


End file.
